Not The Only One
by SerenBunny
Summary: Set roughly before S7 but it´s not really got a time. This is about a girl who is a slayer but doesn't know it and what she does when Spike shows up at her RC school! PLZ REVIEW! This is my first fic plz be nice!
1. Chapter 1

SB: Hi everyone! This is my 1st fic on the net so plz be kind! Anywayzzzzz, the disclaimer thingy, do you think if I owned Buffy The Vampire Slayer I would write a story in stead of making an episode? Here to help with da story is me muse, Sparky! Sparky: Hi.um SB I think you should give them the story now! SB: Huh? Okay here it is! ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
As the moon began to rise above the clouds in Sunnydale, California when Buffy Anne Summers A.K.A The Slayer walked out of her house - and away from the potential slayers - to go and patrol across the small town. When she arrived at the street corner she sighed and looked around her taking in her surroundings. A few lampposts lights where flickering on and off while a ginger cat prowled across the road. The grass was as neat as ever while the hedges where the same.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked a worried deep voice from her left hand side.  
  
Buffy turned around in a quick 180 turn with a stake in her hand ready to attack the person/s who spoke to her when she saw that it was none other than her best boyfriend, Alexander Harris A.K.A Xander to his friends, standing there with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Nothing." She replied in her musical voice as she brushed a few stray strands of her honey blonde hair away from her face and then a thought came into her head. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be watching the girls?"  
  
Xander, with an expression that looked a bit like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, sighed and looked at Buffy as he started to fidget and look down at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.  
  
"I couldn't stay in their another minute when I thought about you being out here all alone without anyone here to protect you from the big bad guys, vamps, demons, witches and other mean bad things with smelly breath that haven't heard of soap and lurked around this quiet little hell mouth waiting to pray on my little slayer and best bud." Xander said as he hoped she bought his excuse but by the disbelieving look on her face he knew he didn't. "Alright I just wanted to get away from the high pitched squeals and crying as the Titanic sunk leaving Capri boy freezing to death and Kate blowing on the small whistle and the shouts of 'who's got the popcorn?' as well."  
  
Buffy sighed as she started to walk away from him as he stopped taking and pondered over his answer. Who did have the popcorn? She thought she left enough out for the girls but Andrew probably dropped it when the girls squealed.  
  
Xander, who noticed that Buffy wasn't listening to him as he asked her where spike was decided to get her attention. As they walked around a car Xander screamed as he hid behind the boot of the dusty ford focus and hoped she heard him and when he knew she did he wished she didn't.  
  
"OUCH!" Xander screeched as she hit him in the face with a punch, oh, that was going to leave a mark he thought.  
  
"Xander are you all right? What happened? Did something attack you?" Buffy asked firing question after question at him. "Whats the matter with your face?"  
  
"Yea i'm all right Buffy, I just got punched in the face by the slayer and it hurts like the hell mouth!" Xander hissed as he started to look over at where Buffy stood and then he gasped. "Buffy, behind you is a really BIG demon!"  
  
And as Buffy turned around she saw a demon that was about 7ft2 and had two arms with the body of a lion and the tail of a ginger cat staring at her with a hungry look it its 3 eyes.  
  
"Slayer." The demon said as it jumped over to where she was sitting. "I have heard a great deal about you. My master wishes to meet you as soon as possible. You are strong. My master must want you for your strength."  
  
As the demon talk on and on and on about its master Buffy got out her axe from he bag and looked at it as it had a silver glow over it because of the moons rays. Sighing again buggy looked at the demon and then she pulled the axe about her head and swung it 360 degrease to the right and watch its head fall down on to the ground. When she picked it up she noticed that its eyes where open and they had a shocked and surprised expression in them.  
  
"Another night, another demon, another nightmare." Buffy whispered as she looked at the beheaded body and dropped the head so it rolled towards Xander. "Go good guys."  
  
Xander, who didn't notice the head, looked worriedly over at Buffy as she sighed again and looked at him with a lifeless look in her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he watched her pull out a small, dirty rag from her chestnut brown bag that hung loosely on her left side and began to clean it, wiping the blood like substance from the axe.  
  
"Yea. Just thinking." buffy replied as she finished cleaning the axe and put it in to her bag and then she looked at Xander. "Go home."  
  
"Come on Buff. You need my help!" Xander said but then added, "Okay you don't but I can't go back there!" When he saw her glare.  
  
As Buffy began to walk away from Xander towards the graveyard she heard him shout 'wait up' but she had a job to do. "Go home Xander or else!"  
  
Not wanting to anger the slayer Xander turned around and walked towards the magic shop to go and see if Enya and Willow had survived the potentials.  
  
When she reached the graveyard she saw that someone was in Spikes 'house' she walked over there with her axe ready and carefully crept into the mausoleum and dropped the axe at who was in there in surprise.  
  
"Hello pet." Spike said as he watched her look him up and down nervously. "Just having a chat with Giles here."  
  
"Yes we where Buffy, it seems that there is another potential in danger. But the problem is that someone must go and get her because she would get lost or killed if she came here alone. But the good point is that the First hasn't yet caught wind of her so I was just asking Spike to go and fetch her." Giles said whilst pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
Buffy, who's first reaction would have been 'why not me?', asked Giles in a calm voice. "Why him?"  
  
Giles and Spike looked at each other surprised because they thought would ask them why not her.  
  
"Because you need to keep Sunnydale safe, Willow cant go in case she turns all 'kill the world' again, Xander cant go because he can't protect him self never mind the girl, Enya cant go because she has to watch the magic shop and Giles cant go because he has to watch you guys." Spike said as he sat down on his chair.  
  
"Yes what spike said is true and only he can go because we are all to busy or can not protect her." Giles added as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Oh." Was all buffy said as she watched them both. "When does he leave?"  
  
"Tonight. Cant let the First get her." Spike said as he put a fag in his mouth and lit it then he exhaled the smoke.  
  
"Whats her name Giles? Age?" Buffy asked as she walked over the to entrance of the mausoleum.  
  
"Her name is Kimberley-Ann Boyce and her age as far as I know is 14." Giles said as he began to follow Buffy out of the mausoleum. "Thought I may not be correct on the age."  
  
After that Giles gave Spike a bag with things he would need and then he drove him to the airport and wished him luck as he boarded the plane to go to Glasgow, Scotland.  
  
SB: What do you think? Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

SB: Hi everyone! This is my 1st fic on the net so plz be kind! Anywayzzzzz, the disclaimer thingy, do you think if I owned Buffy The Vampire Slayer I would write a story in stead of making an episode? Here to help with da story is me muse, Sparky! Sparky: Hi.um SB I think you should give them the story now! SB: Huh? Okay here it is! ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
The wind was cruel, as it thrashed endlessly at the ever growing population of Glasgow as they all went about on their daily business not know what was going to happen in a few hours to a few people.  
  
In the new high school, St Paul's, a young girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was walking towards the headmaster's office to the Morning Prayer. As soon as she knocked on the door a voice said 'come in' and she walked into the room.  
  
But meanwhile, in the front of the school, Spike was having trouble getting into the building without using force.  
  
"Look blondie, I need to talk to a girl called Kimberley-Ann Boyce NOW!" Spike shouted getting annoyed.  
  
"I am sorry but you can not- hey GET BACK HERE!" The receptionist shouted as Spike threw the door open and walked over to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Today we will be just using the school prayer." Mr O'Donnell said as he walked over to his desk and asked him self. "Now, are there any announcements?"  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a Kimberley-Ann Boyce do you know where could find her?" Spike said walking in through the door.  
  
"Who do you think you are just barging into my office without even knocking?! And asking to see someone who I think you are not related to as well!?" He demanded as he watched Kimberley-Ann walk over to the tannoy and turn it on quietly.  
  
"I think I am Spike from Sunnydale and I am here to get her to save her life from the First!" Spike said in his normal voice as he walked over to his desk and looked around it and whispered. "His mess is worse than Giles's!"  
  
While his back was turned O'Donnell nodded at Kimberley who screamed down the tannoy and then shouted some one call the cops there is some weird guy here looking for Kimberley-Ann Boyce. When she finished she looked at Spike then dived for her bag and pulled out her mobile phone and a hairbrush.  
  
"Get back pretty boy or you have to answer to me!" She shouted as she waved the brush around in a dangerous manner.  
  
"Look I'm only looking for Kimberley-Ann because I want to help save her from blood thirsty vampires that want to take over the earth for the next 10 thousand years." Spike sighed as he dodged the brush.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that this is a catholic school? No vampire can get in here unless they are invited." Kimberley-Ann stated a-matter-of- factly as she smiled.  
  
"Then how could I have gotten in?" He asked looking at her while he morphed into his vampire face.  
  
Kimberley-Ann, did not scream out, or swear did the next best thing. She hit him over the head with her brush and then floored him with a kick to the gut.  
  
"Your Kimberly-Ann aren't you." Spike stated as he looked her over. "Please to meet you I'm Spike, second vampire to get his soul back."  
  
"Get lost pretty boy." Kimberley said and then screamed at what he did next. He picked her over his shoulders and walked out of the school. "HEY PUT ME DOWN NOW!"  
  
As Spike carried Kimberley-Ann over his shoulders and walked to wards the taxi that was there Spike looked at the scenery. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom but it was still a bitter cold day.  
  
"If you let me down I wont run away fae you." Kimberly-Ann said as she hit his head to get his attention.  
  
"You hit as hard as the slayer!" Spike exclaimed as he put her down in the taxi and rubbed his head. "To the airport mate."  
  
"HEY! Don't I need a passport to get on a flight?" Kimberley asked trying to get him to let her go.  
  
"Smile." Spike said as she looked at him confused way. "Come one luv you need to smile for you pictures."  
  
*FLASH* 'frown'  
  
"Come on, smile!"  
  
*FLASH* 'eyes closed'  
  
"Smile or else I will drink you blood and sire you!"  
  
*FLASH* 'bright smile'  
  
"There you go. All done." He said as he handed her a dark red passport with the picture page open. "Not that bad eh?"  
  
"Why do you want me again?" Kimberley asked not looking at his face.  
  
"You are a potential slayer. I gotta take you to Sunnydale to protect you from the first." Spike said as he took the passport back from her. "We're here. Watch who you talk to and don't try and run away from me."  
  
Gulping, Kimberley-Ann followed him out of the taxi and in the white airport. As soon as they got on the grey plane Kimberley-Ann thought some thing bad was going to happen to them soon.  
  
SB: What do you think? Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

SB: Hi everyone! This is my 1st fic on the net so plz be kind! Anywayzzzzz, the disclaimer thingy, do you think if I owned Buffy The Vampire Slayer I would write a story in stead of making an episode? Here to help with da story is me muse, Sparky! Sparky: Hi.um SB I think you should give them the story now! SB: Huh? Okay here it is! ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
As soon as Spike left, Buffy walked Giles to the magic shop, but as soon as they got near the shop 5 vampires jumped out at Buffy. Sighing Buffy got out two stakes and threw one at Giles who caught it expertly as he jumped out of the way of an advancing vampire. Turning in a 180 degrees Buffy kicked a vampire then she staked him in the heart and watched him turn to dust. Turning around again Buffy saw a vampire advancing towards Giles behind him and he was none the wiser so the did a forward cart wheel and kicked the vampire in the back causing it to land on Giles.  
  
"GILES! BEHIND YOU!" She shouted at him when he saw the vampire behind him he thrust his stake at it as fast as he could and then he gasped as the dust went all over him.  
  
As soon as the vampires saw that two of them were all ready dusted they looked at each other and then they ran away from the slayer and the watcher.  
  
"Are you all right Giles?" A concerned Buffy asked as she helped him up from the dirt ridden ground.  
  
"Yes Buffy I'm quite all right." Giles commented as he began to dust him self down. "That was a tad strange wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea it was. What do you think they wanted?" Buffy wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure that they just thought they would try and get some thing to eat is all but Buffy, be careful when you are out here for the First can take many forms." He warned as he looked at her.  
  
Sighing Buffy wondered when her life would be less dangerous for them all to live normal lives. When they walked into the magic shop all the training that they had both received did not help them as soon as they saw what was in there.  
  
The girls had tied up Xander and had put make up on him with popcorn stuck to his hair with silly string around him. Willow and Enya where gasping for breath on the floor after laughing so much and because they where rolling about on the floor there clothes where all dusty and dirty.  
  
"BUFFY! GILES! HELP ME!" Xander shouted as soon as he saw them and then everyone one of the potentials stopped as they turned around to see Buffy looking at them.  
  
"Xander, what happened?" Buffy asked as she watched him struggle with the ropes.  
  
"I came in here when you told me to go and those two" He jerked his head towards Dawn and Kennedy "ambushed me and tied me up and put make up on me plus popcorn and then you two came in."  
  
"Don't worry Xander we'll let you go. Not just now but we will let you go!" Dawn said to his in a sickening sweet voice. "Isn't that right Kennedy?"  
  
"Yes Xander we will let you go once we find out which colour of lipstick suits you best" Kennedy said as she pulled out a bag full of lipstick and turned to Dawn. "What will we start with the red or the pink?"  
  
"Try the red. It usually works for everyone." Dawn stated as she looked at the deep red and the light pink and added. "Plus the pink wont show."  
  
"BUFFY!" Xander screamed as Kennedy drew nearer to him with the lipstick out and at an angle above his head. "HELP ME!"  
  
"Okay girls you had your fun go and terrorize Andrew." Buffy said as she took the lipstick off of Kennedy and looked at it. "Besides, this colour SO does not suit him. I've seen him wear it before."  
  
Giggling at what Buffy just said, Dawn and Kennedy walked away from them and towards the back room where Andrew was hiding from them and there bag of make-up.  
  
"Hey Buff, did you dust any vamps?" Willow wondered as she drew up to her and hugged her friend.  
  
"Yea a few but hey! Me and Giles have some great news!" Buffy answered as she hugged her back.  
  
"Buffy, the correct wording is 'Giles and I' have some good news." Giles corrected as he walked over to a small table and sat down on one of the several chairs. "Moving on, we have detected another potential slayer and we have sent Spike over to get her."  
  
Immediately there were exclamations of 'SPIKE!' 'Another potential, how many do we have now?' 'Where's she from?' and others and when Giles was about to answer them the door of the magic shop was thrown open and Spike came in caring a young girl in his arms.  
  
"Where do I put her?" Spike questioned as he walked over to them.  
  
Buffy and Giles looked at him then the girl and both, at the same time, pointed to a large reading chair that sat behind them and watched as he placed her there and then they watched as he went over to her ear and screamed. "VAMPIRE!" and waited for her to get up.  
  
"Get the slayer to deal with it." Mumbled the girl as she turned around in the chair but fell off of it and screamed. "OW!"  
  
"You alright?" Buffy asked as she watched her get up and look at them all curiously. "I guess you Kimberley aren't you?"  
  
"Yea you are. Names Kimberley-Ann and I'm guessing that you are the one and only Buffy Anne Summers A.K.A the slayer who has died about 3 times, fell in love with angel, Spike and also Riley." Kimberley said in one breath. "Pleased to meet you. Don't think that Spike told me all of that. I've got more eyes than the watchers council. Actually, I am the council's secret spy for them."  
  
Shocked was an understatement, they where scared of her as soon as she said the words 'council' and 'spy'.  
  
"I'm only kidding!" She exclaimed as she waved her hands around wildly. "I just know that you guys would hate the council since Spike filled me in on the bad guys you guys had to fight in the past."  
  
"Oh okay. Yea I'm Buffy and this is Giles, he's my old watcher, you know Spike already, the red head is willow, she's a powerful witch, the guy tied up is Xander, the girl beside willow in Enya, she's a 10 thousand year old demon." Buffy said as she introduced everyone in the room. "The other potentials are ether in the back room or back at the house."  
  
"Are there any rules while we're here? Cuz I don't like breaking them." Kimberley asked as she sat back down on the chair watching them.  
  
"Yea but Giles gives them out then I do and then you say one or two if you want." Buffy explained as all of there attentions where drawn to Giles.  
  
"What? Oh yes the rules. Okay now listen carefully. 1. Do not invite anyone in to the house after dark, 2. Make sure that some one knows where you are at all times, 3. Do not annoy any of the girls, 4. Do not touch any of there make-up, 5. Do clean up after your self and 6. Do what Buffy says when she says it." Giles stated in one breath. "Buffy anything to add?"  
  
"Yea." Buffy said as she walked over to the counter. "Do not touch anything that looks shiny, dark or just plan evil, do not go to the cemetery and above all, do not, and I repeat, NOT, offer to let Dawn and Kennedy give you a make over."  
  
"HEY! We aren't that bad!" Two voices exclaimed as soon as Buffy finished her sentence. "Just because we went a LITTLE over board on Willow doesn't mean we are still bad!"  
  
"Hi I'm Kimberley-Ann and you two are?" Kimberley asked as she stood up to look at them.  
  
"Dawn, Buffy's sister, unfortunately. And this is Kennedy, she's Willows girlfriend." Dawn answered as she walked up to her and hugged her. "Welcome to the slayers."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya!" Kimberley said as she returned the hug. "Are you good at make overs?"  
  
Groaning Buffy wondered how long it would Kimberley could stand them. As she looked over to where Spike stood she saw that he was looking at her and then he cocked his head to the side, signalling that he wanted to talk to her. With one last look at the newbie she walked over to him and they went over to the small library.  
  
"How long do you think she will last?" He asked as soon as she came over. "With the girls I mean, she's got a bloody good left hook."  
  
"Don't you mean right?" Buffy questioned confused. "How do you know?"  
  
"No she's left handed, she hit me when we left her school she hit me on the side of the head because I slung her over my shoulder." Spike said as he faced her. "How long?"  
  
"I give her about 30 minutes." Buffy said as watched Dawn and Kennedy grab her arm and pull her in to the back room giggling.  
  
30 minutes later the back room was filled with giggles and being curious, Buffy walked in and saw some thing she thought she would never see. The girls where giving Dawn all of there make-up and Kennedy was walking around Kimberley who was listening to music and had cucumbers over her eyes and her hair up in a dark blue towel. Closing the door silently she walked over to Spike and signalled him to go in.  
  
After he screamed and fainted, the girls decided to finish it when they got home so they walked to the summers house with the cucumbers still over Kimberley's eyes.  
  
SB: What do you think? Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

SB: Hi everyone! I would like to thank Azuloy for being my 1st ever reviewer! So, thanks! And to answer your question he was really annoyed because of the lady at the reception and like I wrote, spike filled her in on things so that she wouldn't not know about the council and that!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I do own Kimberley-Ann!  
  
Sparky: Remember to review! ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
As soon as they arrived at Buffy's house the gruesome twosome A.K.A Dawn and Kennedy dragged Kimberley up the stairs in to the torture chamber A.K.A Dawns room and slammed the door shut. Sighing Buffy sat down on the couch and rubbed her head.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this!" She declared to everyone in the room.  
  
"Yea Buffy you've been fighting demons since you came here!" Xander said as he sat across from hero n the small recliner.  
  
"Now Buffy you do remember that this is your destiny and that until you die this is the path that you must follow." Giles reminded her as he stood near the fireplace and put on of his elbows on it and then rubbed his temples. "We could just get Faith to do your job if you wanted to take a brake."  
  
"You're joking right!?" Xander exclaimed as soon as he heard the name Faith. "NO WAY can she come back!"  
  
Nodding her head as a definite 'NO' at Giles and Xander she walked down to the basement to see what Spike was up to. When she got there she saw him sitting down on the bed with his hands on the back of his head and he had a look of pain flashed across his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Buffy asked as she sat down next to him. "It can't be your chip anymore since it was removed a few days ago."  
  
"Na it's just, the girl can hit hard!" He screamed as he held his head tighter. "I've got a head ache.  
  
"Aw, William the Bloody has a head ache! What a surprise!" Screeched a voice that they all knew.  
  
"What do you want First?" Buffy asked as she got up in a fighting stance to see Glory standing there.  
  
"I only wanted to say that in a few days I will have your new little potential and there's nothing you can do about it!" Glory laughed as she disappeared.  
  
"Was she the First?" a voice asked from the stairs.  
  
Turning around they saw Kimberley standing there with red blush on and blue eye shadow and they also saw that she was shaking when they heard a bark from where Glory stood only seconds ago. The bark came from a black retriever that had a wolfish smile on its face.  
  
"Sparky?" Kimberley whispered as she ran over to the dog out was stopped by Buffy and Spike for about a second when she broke free and ran over to the dog and tried to hug it but her arms went through it. "Sparky?"  
  
"Kimberley GET BACK THAT ISN'T SPARKY!" Buffy shouted as she hauled her to her feet and made Spike hold her. "Who's Sparky anyway?"  
  
"Sparky was my dog. She had cancer in her lower bowel and had to be put down last year." Kimberley replied quietly as she watched the dog grin once more then disappear then she burst into sobs.  
  
After about 5 minutes Kimberley calmed down and Giles looked at them and was about to speak when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? ... Yes this is Giles.No I didn't know that.Yes I will.Is any one else coming to help? ... Okay." Giles said as he turned to face them. "Kimberley, did you, by any chance, destroy a vampire when you where is Glasgow?"  
  
"Yea a few why?" Kimberley asked as she sat down on the carpeted floor.  
  
"It appears that Faith died a few weeks ago but was resuscitated but since she died, another slayer was called. Kimberley I have been informed by the watchers council that YOU are the new slayer." Giles said as he started to clean his glasses.  
  
"And that means what exactly?" Kimberley asked as nothing sunk into her brain.  
  
"You are the new slayer. You are going to be trained by Buffy and my self until another watcher comes and trains you. You will patrol every 3rd night and go to school during the days. Kimberley? Oh dear." Giles said as she fainted.  
  
SB: What do you think? Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Sparky: SB you are forgetting something!  
  
SB: What? OH YEAH! Vote via e-mail or reviewing for the couples! They are:  
  
(Kimberley/Spike) (Kimberley/Xander) (Kimberley/Giles) (Kimberley/Graeme (One of my new characters) (Kimberley/Lee (Another one of my new characters)  
  
(Buffy/Spike) (Buffy/Xander) (Buffy/Giles) (Buffy/Graeme) (Buffy/Lee)  
  
(Willow/Spike) (Willow/Xander) (Willow/Giles) (Willow/Graeme) (Willow/Lee)  
  
(Anya/Spike) (Anya/Xander) (Anya/Giles) (Anya/Graeme) (Anya/Lee)  
  
(Dawn/Spike) (Dawn/Xander) (Dawn/Giles) (Dawn/Graeme) (Dawn/Lee)  
  
Or anyone else! Sorry if they are a bit mixed up! 


End file.
